This proposal is a direct response to an NIH-stated need for a system to "simulate piloting aircraft under hypothetical or actual drinking handicaps and designed to predict fatal and nonfatal accident involvement". This requirement, released by the National Institute of Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism, recognizes that alcohol plays a significant role in serious (fatal) aircraft accidents in all three major aviation sectors: general, commercial and military. At present, effects of alcohol on piloting skills are paid little attention in typical flight training programs. However, there is ample evidence that pilot training is most effectively done by having student pilots actually experience the flight conditions and requirements they must learn. Further, the Federal Aviation Administration has, for several years, certified the use of various types of flight simulators for training purposes. These flight simulators have been used very effectively, and are particularly useful in providing student pilots with experiences which might be unduly dangerous to attempt in actual flight conditions. This project is intended to lead to development of an Alcohol Effects Simulator (AES) which can augment existing flight simulators and mimic the consequences of flight under the effects of varying degrees of alcohol consumption. This will be done by performing a series of controlled experiments using prescribed flight protocols on a flight simulator without alcohol consumption (control) and with alcohol consumption (test groups). Deviations from the control conditions will be determined and implemented in the AES, which can then be used to teach sober pilots the likely effects of flight under the influence of alcohol as a function of amount consumed and time since consumption (as reflected by blood alcohol levels). The National Institute of Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism, has recognized that alcohol plays a significant role in serious (fatal) aircraft accidents in all three major aviation sectors: general, commercial and military. Pilot training in this area is clearly inadequate, and is best addressed by hands-on learning experience. The proposed product development will lead to development of an Alcohol Effects Simulator (AES) which can augment existing flight simulator training programs and mimic the consequences of flight under the effects of varying degrees of alcohol consumption. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]